


Drunk speech = Sober thoughts

by Just_for_fun8



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_for_fun8/pseuds/Just_for_fun8
Summary: Drunk minds speak sober thoughtsaka Sage you should not have let her get drunk.Suggestive content mentioned.
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Drunk speech = Sober thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to write things to make me happy, if you like what I wrote. Let me know.  
> Also I love the Cat man  
> Also this features my OC/self-insert Loen.
> 
> Also I'm pretty new at this system so if I screwed up the tags or something let me know and I'll try to fix it.

Sage should have absolutely not allowed her to get drunk.

The Runny Eye was particularly rowdy on a cold rainy evening in the fall.

Sage wasn't sure how she managed it but Loen somehow pulled everyone into the bar into her orbit. She had even convinced the band; a particularly sour looking bunch, to play a...what was the word she liked... Jazzy? What is jazzy? Anyway she convinced them to play a song for dancing and managed to get many patrons up, on tables, the bar, the floor.

It was remarkable, she was always fairly reserved when they were together (not that he minded, he liked a good chase) and she kept him grounded when he had some of his questionable ideas.

But he could sense her nervous energy and he encouraged the group to go out for drinks.

Felix was nursing his wine and rubbing his temples, Anisa clapped along merrily to the song. And him....well he watched her. He watched her pull people into her orbit and watched how even for a few seconds, she softened them up, their features less jagged and more ethereal.

A few times he caught her staring, for once her expression was unreadable and Sage wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

He also had no idea she could hold her own drinking. She was absolutely sloshed but somehow still in full control of her faculties. Several patrons had offered to take her upstairs, she just laughed and said no, fluttering off around the room.

Eventually she made her way back to their table, Felix was somehow completely trashed from his sole glass of wine, Anisa was polishing off her 5th lager and Sage was....well he was sober, mostly. His two beers hadn't even touched his senses, for whatever reason he wanted to watch her, keep her safe.

Loen made her way around the table.

“You guys are duds, get up!”

Sage laughed “I don’t think these two have the energy you have.”

He gestured to Anisa getting Felix around the shoulder “Loen how are you still standing? Aren’t your feet killing you? I’m ready to crash for the night. Goodnight you two.”

Loen watched them leave before turning to Sage “What about you tough guy, think you can keep up?”

Sage gave her a lopsided grin “You’re barely younger than me...besides...”

He stood, forcing her to look up at him before he dipped close to her ear “I can keep up in all the ways that matter.”

He was about to pull away when she grabbed his shoulder, backing him into the bar wall “Prove it...”

Sage lost his poker face, his cheeks flushed red “Well....it’s late and....”

Loen grinned “You talk such a big game, but the second I take you up on it you bail....what’s so scary about me, what about that reputation of yours?”

Sage swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

“I told you...my reputation has been exaggerated..”

Loen groaned “Yeah you keep saying that so I guess i’ll just have to be blunt”

Sage shivered when her cool hand splayed across his chest “I want you, I do not care about the corruption, I don’t care about the Lord of Shadows. It’s not fair you tease me like you want me, but once I try to initiate anything you just.....” 

She sighed then, stepping away from him and left the table, Sage blinked, trying to process before scrambling after her as she made her way out of bar. 

Loen ignored the downpour outside walking out into the empty street.

Sage jogged after her catching her wrist. “Wait....”

She paused, turning to look at him, he wanted to focus on her face, but a few raindrops followed the muscles of her neck and down her chest and Sage had to bite his bottom lip to keep his eyes up.

He pulled her under an awning 

“You’re soaked!”

Loen shrugged “I like the rain, it feels.....rain is comfortable, plus....a little rain doesn't hurt.”

She looked considerably more sober now, a few small rain drops hung off her lashes and Sage gave her a goofy grin.

“What are you smiling about...?”

“Just....” He cradled her head in his hands, before kissing her, slow and sweet.

She startled slightly, eyes wide.

When Sage pulled away he smirked at her.

“Tell me the truth Sage....a yes or no....do you want...anything to do with me?”

She was serious now and Sage tried to shove the butterflies in his stomach down.

“I’ve told you....you’re a distraction...”

“A rock in a shoe is a distraction...that’s not what I asked. I’ve spilled my guts, time to spill yours.”

Sage knew it was now or never 

“Of course I want you.....no one makes me feel like you do, but....well the issue tonight is you are drunk and while drunk you is fun. If I’m going to ruin you I’d like you to remember it.”

Loen finally blushed at him “You’re still deflecting ...why is it so hard for you to be honest with me....?”

She paused a breath before looking him in the eye “Sage it’s not just physically....I want you.....I want all your bad days and bad habits....I want to spend my days with you....I.....”

She looked away then, worrying her bottom lip

“I......I....”

She swallowed her words, smiling at him “I want to be yours Sage......”

Sage sighed “You have terrible taste....and I’m not totally deflecting...you are drunk but also.... “ He sighed a little before giving her a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “What if I’m not up to....your standards...”

“Well....we established my taste is terrible....but also....who is to say I’m up to yours.”

Sage laughed “My standards are very low..... honestly just being around you makes me look better. I’d say you even improved my standards. I stopped eating food that fell on the bar floor.”

Loen wrinkled her nose “EW!”

Sage laughed hugging her close, squishing her head to his chest “How are you so cute with your face all scrunched up like that?”

Loen smiled as she hugged him back, the steady beat of his heart matching hers.

She turned her head up to him, her chin on his chest.

“Let’s get you back home.....we can talk in the morning..” he traced his thumb across her cheekbone “You can decide if you still want me then...”

She grinned, grabbing his hand, running out in the downpour and back to the tower. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Loen awoke to knocking on her door.

She was surprised to see Sage on the other side, he smiled shyly offering her a pastry “I remembered you said you liked these....uh....so I went and got you one.”

She grinned wide at him “Oh.....” 

She grabbed his hand, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.... come in...I’m ready to talk...”


End file.
